shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Ring
Unlike the original, Celebrimbor's ring was crafted by his hand through his host body, Talion, functioning the same way as the original but without the taint caused by Sauron pouring the majority of his power into the ring. Though the function is the same however, Celebrimbor stated it is pure, meaning his new ring used his own strength in creating the ring rather than Sauron's leaving it free of his influence. History After the events of Shadow of Mordor, Celebrimbor says the time has come for a new ring. Talion helps him forge the ring unbeknownst to his true intentions - however, Shelob realizes them and thus seperates Celebrimbor from Talion's body, forcing him to wear the New Ring to survive. Talion eventually chooses to give up the ring for Celebrimbor, so that they might get stronger and eventually take it back. Later Shelob is attacked by Sauron's forces, yet after Talion drives them away, Shelob chooses to give back the New Ring to them, ominiously stating "Sacrifices must be made". With the New Ring back in their hands, Celebrimbor and Talion start recruiting orcs to take over Sauron's fortresses. After Isildur's defeat, Talion releases Isildur to stop Celebrimbor from dominating him, whereupon Celebrimbor reveals his true intentions to dominate Sauron. Eventually Talion is betrayed by Celebrimbor and Eltariel, who then wears the New Ring while they go to Mordor to confront Sauron. The New Ring is last seen sitting atop Barad-dur beneath the Lidless Eye, cut from Eltariel's hand. Blade of Galadriel After Celebrimbor is forcibly fused with Sauron, Eltariel is seen by Galadriel, who tells her there is still one Ringwraith to defeat. Eltariel, knowing the wraith is Talion, takes the New Ring to confront him after it has given her new wraith fingers. In the ending, after The One Ring is found and Sauron is destroyed, Eltariel observes that Celebrimbor's spirit is free, and that he is calling for the New Ring. She decides to follow this call. Abilities The ring was made with the intent of rivaling Sauron's own, and thus bestow upon its wearers the ability of Domination over many sentient lifeforms susceptible to its immense magical power. This allows one to enslave others and assemble an army with sufficient effort. The effectiveness of the New Ring's Domination is not absolute however, as there were cases where sapient beings like Bruz the Olog broke free of its power and even grew resistant against it. Willpower seems to be detrimental in fighting off the Ring's Domination, with the mentally weak and broken being more prone to its influence, whilst those with iron will can deny it altogether. The Ring's Domination was at some point proven capable of breaking Sauron's hold on one of his Ringwraiths, Isildur, making the former King of Gondor tethered to the power of The New Ring instead of Sauron's. This grants the then-wielder of the Ring, Talion, the power to kill Isildur (or rather release him from undeath). The Ring, like other Rings of Power, also grants augmentative effects to beings who wear it enhancing their existing abilities to new heighs. To Elves, it grants ressurective power like that of a Wraith, allowing them a hastened process of reconstituting into the the world should their physical body is killed. The Ring can also enhance the power of Galadriel's Light, making deadlier weapon of the artifacts. Trivia *One of Shelob's possible lines in Eltariel's Quest death screen in ''Shadow of War ''mentions that "The Ring brings war and despair to whoever wears it". What this exactly means has not been throughouty explained. Category:Items Category:Lore